The Purest Light
by ToxicStudios
Summary: Part One of The Rainstorm Trilogy. After leaving a game night at Yugi's with Ryou, Cahya finds herself traveling alone down a dark alleyway in the middle of the night when she meets a terrifyingly familiar face. Warning: Rated for a reason.


COPYRIGHT:  
>I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The document is intended for fan use only and not for sale.<br>No Copyright infringement intended.

"That's game, Joey," I beamed as the frustrated blonde threw his cards down onto the paper dueling mat.

"Argh! Not again!" he wailed, pulling his hair in dissatisfaction.

"That was a good move, Cahya!" Yugi Moto complimented me. "Thanks," I voiced, looking up at the clock over the young Game King's television. The large hand rested just above the nine and the shorter extension was nearing the ten. No light entered through the windows from the outside night sky.

"I need to be going, guys," I sighed forgivingly, pushing myself up from an Indian-style sitting position.

"I'm afraid I must be going as well," Ryou added, standing up from his chair to meet my height, his adorable British accent bringing another smile to my face.

"Alright. Bye, you guys! Travel safely home!" the spiky-haired teen bade as Ryou and I neared the doorway towards the storefront.

"Later!" I heard Joey call as we swung the front door open and the bell of the game shop sounded into the night.

"Some fun tonight, eh?" he spoke up as the two of us stood in front of the Moto residence, readying to part ways.

"Yeah," I agreed with a small giggle. "Too bad Tea' and Tristan hat to miss it."

"Hm-hm," he agreed. "Well…being seeing you, Cahya!" he smiled and waved goodbye to me as he headed right of the game shop. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder, traveling in the opposite direction.

Before I had gone far, drizzles of raindrops began falling from the sky. 'Great!' I thought, pulling my collar up around my neck as best I could.

A flash of lighting lit up the atmosphere and my footsteps blended into the claps following the bolts; I was quickly caught in an intense downpour.

Figuring the faster I get home the better, I turned into a familiar alleyway that, if I cut through, would cut the time of my journey home in half. I had traveled through it many times before…but that had always been during the day.

I splashed through the puddles that had already formed in the dark alley, soaking my socks as the insides of my shoes became a soggy disaster. A heavy chill from the storm surged between the towering buildings that created the passage, the icy breath stinging the un-covered parts of my body.

_"I see you my little Light…"_

The menacing voice drifted to my ears, freezing me to my core and sending goose-bumps up my arms. Frightening the wits out of me, my feet tripped over themselves and sent me hurtling towards the sodden concrete floor.

The impact sent agonizing shockwaves through my torso; I had landed on my front, my arms directly in front of me. Large red grazes ran from my elbows and down my forearm, accompanied by sores on my hands. The attacked skin stood up and revealed pinker levels beneath, stinging as the heavy raindrops hit them.

"W-hose there?" I croaked out, even though my heart told me I had heard it before, as if its sound was stoned into my mind's walls.

_"Don't tell me you don't remember me, my little Light?"_

The owner of the voice cackled, seemingly right in my ear, a slight England-accent laced on top of his sickenly-dulcet phrases.

I flipped myself over on the hard ground, dampening the backside of my clothing. I starred back at the entrance of the lane, squinting through the rain. Standing ominously where I had stood only moments ago, a lean, shadowy figure showed itself to me.

_"Aww, come now. Now you've gone and hurt my feelings."_

The comment was said with false hurt, more so in a mocking way. He, that person, was the one speaking. But…I knew that voice from somewhere. Far in the crevices of my soul, a recorder replayed his voice…the voice I had heard only minutes earlier.

"Bakura?" I gaped at the figure from my position on the cement, his form still some yards from me. I could hear him laugh at me from here, but it wasn't the endearing laugh I was used too.

Suddenly, a display of lighting lit up the night sky, illuminating the gloomy passageway for just a few moments and allowing me a look at his face. In a split second, I absorbed his familiar features: pale skin, thorny colorless locks, carefully-shaped face, dark clothing, and those eyes… The normally sweet, welcoming, honey-brown irises were now dark chocolate and shining with lust. This was not my friend…

_"No, I'm not,"_

He sung to me, taking a step closer. Had he read my mind?

His voice kept me frozen to the spot, or maybe it was the freezing rain; perhaps I'll never know.

He took another stride nearer.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, my ability to speak unstable with fear.

_"The purest soul in Domino City…"_

The words came to me as if he had spoken them directly in front of me. I opened my eyes; he was still a few paces away. If I jumped to my feet and ran, I could escape now.

His feet lifted and came back down again, this time maybe only a couple yards from me.

I couldn't move; was I scared…brainwashed…frozen…? It appeared to be a mixture of the three.

Another bolt of lighting shot through the gray clouds and I watched as he closed the distance between us to a mere foot or so.

Saturated to the skin, I focused my eyes on him as he hovered above me, his outline faint against the blackness that was the night. I could feel him there though; his presence was unmistakable.

_"Aren't you going to get up?"_

He asked me; I could just make out the curved lips on his face. I unhurriedly shook my head, hoping my meekness would be enough to make him leave; it wasn't.

He knew I was terrified; I could see it in his eyes, and he was savoring every minute of it.

As fast as the lighting that snaked through the sky, his hands latched onto my shoulders. Strong as a herd of oxen, he threw me against the brick wall and held me there. Pain shot down my spine and his firm hands became the only thing preventing me from falling back to the cold earth.

More bolts jolted the navy canopy and my eyes peeled themselves open to see his starring back into them. We were nose-to-nose; he seemed to be peering into my very soul itself.

I slowly reached out with a hand; I didn't even know what I was reaching for. Instantly, his hand blitzed to mine, pinning it to the brick wall like the rest of me. It may have been only milliseconds before I realized that the other one was done the same way. Shutting the lids of my eyes helplessly, I felt his fingers wrench tightly around my wrists, but without inflicting pain. His hands were strong, firm, and like ice against my tender skin, more so than the rain.

My eyes unfastened again to see that his hadn't budged. Having no where else to look, I gazed into his eyes, hoping that I would find some sort of guilt or remorse. None. I only saw adrenaline from the capture of his prey and an inhuman fire. All of a sudden, the glacial sensation that his hands were giving to me, moved throughout my body. Frost seemed to surge through me. My head became heavy and I was getting exceedingly dizzy. I wanted nothing more than to just collapse, let my body go, even if this 'beast' was the only one here to catch me.

_"What's the matter, my dear? You don't look so well,"_

He snickered. I felt the air from his mouth against my face as he spoke to me, his breath painted with the taste of sweet, white wine…not a drunken aroma, but an intoxicating scent…one that drew me in closer.

My eyes drifted closed again; I felt weightless…not quite sick, but not good either…

It was as if I was incased in an invisible barrier, one that was preventing any and all of my movements.

Submerged in darkness, my sensual sense was enhanced. I could feel the slightest difference in the pressure he applied to my wrists, I could feel it against my face everytime he exhaled, and I heard his voice now more clearly than ever.

_"Don't tell me you're fading already."_

These words were whispered right against my lips, his mouth hovering over mine so lightly it felt like wind brushing against my face. I breathed in his cologne, as well as the tincture in his breath. The two scents mingled together and turned my mind hazy.

My next move wasn't mine, because I wasn't thinking. My body tilted forward and pressed our lips smoothly together. I stood there, restrained to the building, and moved my mouth across that of my invader. 'Why did I just do that?' I whimpered to myself. I didn't want to kiss him. I didn't even want him to touch me!

He immediately crushed his lips harder into mind, crashing the back of my head against the bricks. I felt no blood, only some slight pain, that of which seemed irrelevant compared to his essence. His tongue wormed its way into my mouth. The appendage released a new sheet of his existence over me, the new moistness of our deadly kiss terrifying me, yet making me moan with anxiety at the same time.

Finally, the signal from my brain reached my tear glands and streaks of salt water began running from the corners of my eyes, flowing down my cheeks and tickling my flesh when they continued along my neckline. I just wanted this to stop. Why did I ever kiss him?

Feeling the smirk against his lips as he did, he finally pulled back, possibly less than an inch's gap between our faces.

My chest heaved with the effort of crying, the fright of the moment, and the air I now needed after the kiss. His upper body was pressed hard against mine and it shook slightly when I heard him chuckle.

He trailed his lips from my ear and down my jaw line, not really kissing me, but sending little volts of electricity into my face with every sharp breath.

_"I'm flattered….But that's not what I came here to get,"_

He whispered, an amused tone in his voice.

How could any person be this cruel? He had to be the one doing this to me; what sort of magic was this?

I just now noticed it, but a cold, sharp metal was pressing into my stomach. I looked down. From around his neck hung the well-known golden artifact known as the Millennium Ring.

'Don't send me to the Shadow Realm! Don't send me to the Shadow Realm!' I begged in my head, over and over again.

He must've heard my thoughts once more, or sensed it, because I heard him laugh casually against my torso again.

_"Not tonight, my Light."_

"Spirit…" I groaned. I was going to say 'Spirit of the Millennium Ring,' but my vocal cords were obviously still out of commission. My head tilted back as I experienced the strange, but not quite joyful sensations he poured into me.

_"Yes?"_

He sniggered, evidently pleased that he had such an excruciating effect on me.

What had I wanted to say to him? Surely it must've been something along the lines of 'go away' or 'stop that!' But instead more moans escaped me when I felt his mouth latch onto the side of my neck. I shrieked, the contact like sub-zero knives. If it hurt, then why was I crooning?

I felt the curve of his lips against my neck. His tongue tracing the bulge of one of my veins, he uttered the most entrancing words I heard all night.

_"Make me whole."_

The sound of his voice cut off all my control this time; I was all his whether I wanted to be or not. He had intertwined a chrysalis of spells around me, eliminating my contact with the outside world. I just heard his exhilarating voice and enthralling touch. I hated it; I hated every ounce of what he was doing to me, but my body screamed for it.

I felt like I was screaming too…maybe I did in my mind…but a pair of eclipsing lips shut the feeling down. His mouth tortured me, building a growing spectacle inside my chest. I felt like I was going to burst. I cried from the aching pain, and continued to whine as he kissed me savagely.

I felt one of his arctic hands release mine, not that I could use it, and press gently against my throat. It wasn't a threatening touch, nor did it feel as if he was going to choke me. Instead, he followed the path of my vein, the one his tongue had done the same thing to moments ago. His fingers continued on until they danced around my collarbone. All the while his lips continued to keep me busy, adding to the shearing light consuming my insides.

_"Give it to me!"_

I heard him growl into my mouth.

That's when I screeched in agony. It was as if a thousand sharpened, frozen blades pierced me, right where his hand resided. All the darkness in his soul seemed to seep into me, creating my personal living hell. I writhed, I struggled, I shouted…nothing eased my pain.

He was now laughing maniacally instead of caressing my lips, shadows rushing past him as they flew into me. Something happened. It felt like he pushed his hand into me…or maybe into my spirit…and took a part of me away. I screeched as loud as I could as he did this; I felt the light fading from my body.

Then he pulled away, my anguish disappearing as he did, holding me up against the wall by just a hand on my shoulder. He chortled to himself, a small sphere of luminosity brimming from his hand.

_"Why thank you! You're too generous!"_

He exclaimed; I felt the excitement pulsing from his touch.

My body, my spirit…it all was so weak. I knew that in a moment I was going to…going to…

And that's when I collapsed. My body sliding down the wall, splashing into the puddles as I hit the ground. Just now realizing that I was drenched through to the skin, my body went limp. The last thing I felt was a pair of arms lifting me up.

It was the following day. My friends and I sat outside beneath the shade of a large oak tree in the school courtyard. I sat between Yugi and Ryou on top of a wooden picnic table, laughing as Joey jumped for a branch, missed, and paid the price with his bump.

I had awoke on the couch in my apartment this morning, my clothes crisp with an air-dried feeling, along with my skin. Other than feeling strangely heavy during the day, as if I was carrying some sort of burden, I felt perfectly normal. Most of last night had been a blur to me anyway, and there never was a reason behind the Spirit of the Millennium Ring's actions. Besides, Ryou seemed completely fine.

That's when I heard that unmistakable icy voice hiss into my ear.

I pivoted around. No one.

"Hm? Is everything quite alright Cahya?" Ryou asked me.

"Oh…uh…yeah! I'm fine!" I replied, flashing him a sincere grin. He returned my display with a weak smile of his own, but took my word for it.

_**"The purest light is the quickest path to total destruction…my little Light."**_

Easing my head around slowly, I gazed across the street. Hiding behind a corner, I saw the instantly recognizable Spirit of the Millennium Ring, his bleached-white hair standing out against the shadowed background of the alleyway in which he stood.

My eyes drifted from him, to Ryou, to him, and to Ryou again. How did he exist without taking control of Ryou's body?

I saw his obvious smirk from clear across the road. Then a car zoomed past, and he was gone.

Had it been a trick of the light? No way. I knew him when I saw him. The answer was clear.

Total destruction had gotten his hands on the purest of light…

I had made him whole…and I despised it down to my core. Every fiber of my soul burned with the passion of hatred: every single fragment of my so-called "purest" light…and even that speck of darkness that was steadily growing larger.


End file.
